


Desperate

by foxesbox



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: JJ likes to challenge himself to hold in his need for the bathroom. Anti finds out and decides to tease him.





	Desperate

Jameson wasn’t really sure when he started doing it - Challenging himself to hold it when he needed to pee. He usually didn’t hold for long, he didn’t want to affect his health at all, but sometimes he liked to push his limits.

He was sat downstairs with a few of the other Septics, Anti, Marvin and Chase, when it hit him. He needed to use the bathroom. He sat back a little on the chair and crossed his legs. He’d hold it, Chase was telling a story and it’d be rude of him to leave. The other three continued to talk and he’d sign when he wanted to contribute to the conversation. It was all going fine, but JJ was quickly growing more desperate. It didn’t help that Marvin had left and come back with sodas for everyone and JJ didn’t want to turn him down. He was thirsty anyway, but this definitely wouldn’t help with his problem. Over the next 10 minutes, JJ felt his desperation grow stronger and he started fidgeting in his chair, his face flushing slightly pink. Marvin and Chase didn’t seem to realize, laughing over something one of them had said, but he could see Anti sneaking looks at him. At first, Anti just looked a little confused and then the realization hit him. He watched Anti’s lips curl into a smirk and he shuffled closer. JJ’s cheeks grew warmer when Anti leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“You look a little desperate there~”

JJ let out a small noise, a shaky, gaspy noise. Barely audible, but enough for Anti to hear. Anti looked at the others and made sure they were too distracted to notice him do anything before he reached down, pressing his hand down on JJ’s bladder. JJ squirmed at the touch, blushing more and looking away, but not making any attempt to make Anti stop. Honestly, he didn’t mind, even if it did make it harder to hold it in. Anti pressed down again and JJ crossed his legs tighter and bit down on his lip. He was determined to make it, to hold it in - Even if Anti planned for the opposite.

Eventually, Marvin and Chase wandered off somewhere else, Chase having other stuff he had to do and Marvin going on a hunt for his boyfriend. Anti left for a minute too and JJ let out a small sigh until Anti came back with a bottle of water and a grin on his face. He held it out to JJ, who took it.

“Drink up, darling~ You look a little thirsty~”

JJ thought about it for a minute. It’d add to the challenge, and he did love a challenge, and it was clear that Anti was getting enjoyment over seeing him squirm. He sighed and unscrewed the cap of the water bottle, downing half of it before putting it down. Maybe he’d regret that later, who knows. Anti moved to straddle JJ’s thighs, his hand moving to press down on JJ’s bladder again. He leaned in close and let out a laugh when JJ shifted under him.

“If you can last for long enough, I’ll give you a little reward..~”

JJ’s face flushed darker and he nodded, accepting the challenge. Originally he didn’t even have a reason for doing this. Getting something in the end would be nice.

The time after agreeing is torture. Anti gave JJ drinks, sat on his lap, whispered in his ear and pushed down on his bladder. JJ got close to breaking a few times but kept himself together. Anti looked proud every time JJ gasped, or fidgeted, or bit his lip. He eventually decided it’d been long enough and stood up, pulling JJ up with him.

JJ crossed his legs as soon as he stood up, the hand not holding Anti’s shooting between his legs as an embarrassed look appeared on his face. Anti looked down to watch as a dark patch grew on JJ’s pants. JJ let out a shaky whine and signed out a ‘sorry’. Anti just shook his head.

“No need to apologize, darling. You did great,” He lead JJ out of the room towards the bathroom, making sure nobody else was around to see. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and then I’ll give you that reward~”

JJ blushed and smiled, nodding slightly.

He’d definitely be doing this again.


End file.
